gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hydra
I personally think it resembles a Harrier Jump Jet. FREEMAN 19:03, 13 May 2007 (UTC) ---- thats because it does. (--GTAddict 14:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC)) Respawn? Let's say you got 6 Wanted stars in SA. The two Hydras try to kill you, but you kill them. Do more come after you once they're destroyed? Montybrady 04:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, they spawn like police helicopters.--'Spaceeinstein' 04:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::Like FLIES more like it, and there hard to swat down. They start coming at you on a four star wanted level if you in an aircraft. --Chimpso 04:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. BTW I fly Hydras, and I can swat them better than they can swat me lol. Montybrady 04:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) swatting them is easy. but other people may disagree.(--GTAddict 12:37, 19 July 2009 (UTC)) In all the times I've flown in a hydra jet, I've never been able to get the hover mode off. it's ruined my first impression of the hydra and hover mode is bullshit. also the last time I flown a hydra jet was back in 2007. :You've never bothered to use the '8' ans '2' keys on the numpad? I can't believe that someone has not even bothered to look at the game's controls to figure out something like this. The Hydra is an amazing vehicle, hovering is harder than using a helicopter though. --Thescarydude 19:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::It's harder to get it want it to in hover, but it's slightly easier to control then a Hunter--Allurade Dendra 00:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) you gotta be kidding me man? the hydra in hover mode has got to be the slowest thing in existence, and because of the hydras shape, it often moves around and crashes into stuff and blows up during VTOL (vertical take off and landing). (--GTAddict 18:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC)) Helicopters are naturally more maneuverable and speedier than a Hydra on hover. The problem with the Hydra is that its flaps still function the same way as it would when you are in normal flight, meaning that its controls are too sensitive at hover that the plane can tilt far too much to sustain a certain height or travel at a speedy horizontal direction. The hover mode isn't tailored for long-distance travel, but rather take-off/landing and easier targeting and weapon discharge. - ZS 18:45, September 25, 2009 (UTC) well I knew that. Im just saying, that when in hover mode, its REALLY hard to do vtol. (--GTAddict 06:45, September 26, 2009 (UTC)) It depends on how well you can execute the VTOL. Some people find it hard, but I for one find it INCREDIBLY easy. It depends on how long you've been playing the game and flying h (years in my case). Montybrady 01:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Countermeasure The game says you can drop countermeasures, but I can seem to do it. I did it one, that was it. Is there a specific time to do so?--Allurade Dendra 00:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC)--Allurade Dendra 00:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :You mean you can't do it? Sometimes you have to slow down a little, I don't really get why this is though.--Thescarydude 01:18, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Neat Easter Egg I noticed In case anyone was wondering, the numbers on the tail denote the year of build followed by serial number. The number shown on the example picture means that aircraft was built either in 2007 or 1907, one of which is unlikely and the other impossible with the year the game is supposed to be based. :What? they're just numbers. If we had Harriers in 1907, wow, come WWI, we'd deal a big whoopin'. If a fire truck has 69 on it, it doesn't mean it was made in 1969 (just engine # 69).--Thescarydude 23:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC) If correct, I think that counts as an oversight on the artists' parts. But don't forget this is a military aircraft, so the serial/numbering systems are different. Gboyers talk 00:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) That's the numbering system the military uses for identification. I'm actually not sure what the civilian sector uses. I imagine it is an oversight by the artists and not anything intentional, just thought I'd point it out. Where did you get that info on the numbering? I have looked up pictures of Harriers and they don't seem to follow that rule here and here.--Thescarydude 18:29, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm in the Air Force, that's how we number them, but after a two second Google search I came across this and suddenly feel very stupid. Apparently the Navy just counts their aircraft for their serial numbers. Apperance Out of any aircraft in the GTA series,I preffer this in appearence.Does anyone else?dont own the game but my freind doesTheGTAfreighttrain 23:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hydra in GTA V The Hydra in GTA V resembles a AV8B Harrier II, not an an F-35 lighning II. The whole aircraft forawd of the tail resembles the AV8B, looking closely at the hydra in the Trailer you can even see the thrust vectors that the Harrier have on the Hydra. The tail comes from most likely a F-16 and or F-18, as the F-35s tail assembaly is much wider than the GTA V hydras, and the Enginge in the F-35 is set much farther back than the Hydra. SgtByrd 16:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to lay this out very simply. I added the F-35 with the operative word or for a very good reason. It is simply impossible to say that it bears no similarity to said F-35 (due to the single rear engine outlet that the Harrier simply does not possess) while it also bears obvious visual similarities to the Harrier. With the placement of or, there is no need to swing either way and hence creates a balance. Note: From a designer perspective: It's likely that this remake is deemed to be a very modern imagining and hence the use of more recent aircraft would be more appropriate. Kozakuu 03:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Performance of the new Hydra in GTA V What do you think could be the performance of the new Hydra? Could it reach a top speed like its older rendition, or even greater than that, say Mach 1 or 2? ExtremoMania 09:31 December 19, 2011 (UTC)